


Inquiring Minds

by Zairafuana



Series: Letting Two Be One [2]
Category: NCIS, NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Awkward Relationship Talk, Friendly Jibes, Gibbs is playful around Dwayne, Gibbs' PoV, M/M, Tony doesn't know how to talk to Southerners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairafuana/pseuds/Zairafuana
Summary: Gibbs and the team are in New Orleans for Abby's birthday. While they wait for the party day, Tony and Gibbs have a heart to heart with Dwayne and Chris about their relationship and perhaps how they can start their own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this became it's own little mini-series of one shots.
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own what isn't canon.

Gibbs watched his old friend blink slowly and come back to his senses, the poor man still looking horribly embarrassed. Dwayne slowly unwrapped his legs from around LaSalle's hips, foot brushing the young man's flank to calm him slightly. The younger agent removed his fingers from Dwayne's hair and slowly straightened up, shoulders rolling back in a rather intimidating fashion. The young SIC watched Gibbs' team like a hawk, just daring them to give Dwayne any physical or verbal reprimand for the fraternization. Gibbs found he was a bit hurt inside that the loyal agent would get so defensive right away, made him wonder what the two had gone through already.

Gibbs finished off the last of his coffee as Abby slipped from his grasp and threw herself into LaSalle's arms, congratulating him. He watched the young man relax immediately at the embrace and lovingly hug the goth back. The birthday girl escaped the hug to wrap her arms around Dwayne as well where he still lay on the table. She got a kiss to the forehead before she straightened up and grabbed LaSalle's wrist, happily dragging him from the room to talk. Gibbs blinked slowly as he watched the two, noticing long jagged scars crisscrossing LaSalle's palm as he was dragged into the main office; those had not been there the last time they had met.

Gibbs used the tick of his head to motion for the team to leave him and Dwayne alone to talk. As they were leaving to follow Abby, he stepped up to the side of the table and leaned down on it slightly. He looked down at his friend and smirked, blue eyes shimmering with mirth. Dwayne blinked a few times at him, pale gaze returning to normal.

"So, gotta admit I never took you as the type." Gibbs said softly as he raised an eyebrow at his friend. Dwayne frowned slightly up at him, looking a bit uneasy.

"For what? Having a boyfriend?"

"Well, that too but I actually was talking about you being tied up and banged hard against the wall of your kitchen." He used his head to motion over to a smeared handprint of powdered sugar on one of the kitchen walls. His eyes twinkled evilly as he watched Dwayne's face grow bright red once more, "Pretty kinky. The handprint, the bruises on your wrists, and the fact that you have not sat up to greet your guests, very unlike you, are kind of a dead giveaway. Meaning you gotta be too sore to actually sit. That kid must have some pair of hips given his muscle mass." Gibbs grinned like a shark as he watched the mortified look on his friend's face but simply moved to ruffle his friend's sugar-coated hair.

He had made sure to keep his voice low so only the two of them could hear. It was one thing to share a playful jibe between two men who were like brothers to induce embarrassment but it was a completely other thing to purposely humiliate said brother in front of other people. Gibbs was all for a bit of playful teasing, Dwayne had gotten plenty in over the years due to Gibbs' many wives, but neither man would ever out and out humiliate the other.

"But seriously, Dwayne. I'm happy for you." The jeer was gone from Gibbs' voice now, leaving only a caring tone only those closest to him were allowed to hear, "You take good care of that boy, he's a keeper."

"Indeed 'e is. An' Ah plan on doin' right by 'im." Dwayne replied softly, a dreamy quality to his voice despite his still evident embarrassment.

_**~*~NCIS~*~** _

Tony sat off to the side with the others while he watched his fellow SIC deal with Abby's excitement. He could see LaSalle shift uncomfortably from his place sitting on the edge of his desk, his guests surrounding him completely. Chris flushed slightly as Abby squealed happily as he held up his necklace for her to see. She stared in joyful awe at the beautiful promise ring dangling beside the medallion Savannah had given him.

Tony bit his lip as he watched the other man. He sighed, a thought nagging at the back of his head and making him squirm. He swallowed thickly and caught the eyes of his Sountern equivalent, motioning for them to speak privately. He watched the younger man take off the necklace and hand it to Abby to look at before excusing himself. Tony swallowed thickly, feeling stupid as he followed the other man. Tony felt jealousy pooling in him as he watched the younger man walk, this kid was a walking powerhouse. Tony had never been as muscular as the other SIC in his life!

"Yu wan'ed ta talk?" The question was low and clipped as they entered a private room off to the side of the office. The younger man offered Tony the most comfortable seat despite the wary gaze. Tony happily took the seat and smiled at the younger agent as he took his own seat.

"Yeah! I wanted to congratulate you." His words seemed to help the other agent relax but the tension was instantly back at Tony's next words, "So, what's it like being buried in your boss?" The flash of anger in the younger man's eyes was an instant regret. _Great work, DiNozzo!_ Tony mentally kicked himself, he was so used to blatantly talking about sex in order to throw McGee off that he had forgotten where he was and who he was talking to. The New Orleans SIC was a Southern gentleman to say the least and Tony's comment had been the wrong way to start this conversation.

"A gentleman don' kiss an' tell, Agent DiNozzo." The words were growled out in a low warning, the glare accompanying it was only making things worse, "E'en if'n the one bein' kissed is a man." LaSalle moved to stand but Tony quickly stopped him before he could get all the way up, hand clenched on the younger man's wrist gently.

"Y-yeah, I'm sorry. That was the wrong thing to say, man." Tony mentally rolled his eyes. _Way to sound like an adult, DiNozzo_. "Agent LaSalle, can I try that again?" The other man looked him over suspiciously but settled in the chair again. Tony gave a breath of relief and sat back as well.

"I didn't mean for it to come out so crass." Tony's fingers were fidgeting in his own lap now as he had a hard time keeping eye contact, "I-I was just curious how you and Agent Pride were getting a-along, Ya know, him being your boss and all." Tony was beginning to wonder if he could talk without sounding like a twelve-year-old at all.

"Why do ya wanna know?" The other SIC's tone was cautious but not hostile. Tony relaxed a bit more at that but other concerns were popping up now.

"Heh, well, here's the thing..." Tony swallowed thickly around the lump in his throat, his fidgeting getting worse, "Curious really." Tony shifted in his seat. Why was this so hard? The other man was beginning to look impatient and suspicious.

"'bout wha'?"

"Relationship dynamics..." LaSalle looked confused for a second before realization started to set in and his eyebrow raised in interest.

"Yu 'n' Agent Gibbs?" The question was more straight forward than Tony expected but he nodded slowly. LaSalle relaxed fully at this, smiling softly with his polite Southern charm, "Yer scared ta tell 'im."

"Yeah, well, both of us haven't had great track records with relationships." The unease was evident in Tony's words. He ducked his head slightly and looked at the rug under their chairs. He looked back up again as he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. His gaze caught with Chris' gentle one, the kindness he found there helped to ease his aching heart.

"Don' worry, brother. Ah'm sure Gibbs'll come aroun', jus' you be faithful. An' don' be worrying about the past." Chris sighed softly, "Ah've 'ad mah own bad record with women but it didn' harm me 'n' Dwayne none." Tony smiled brightly at his counterpart, a flame of hope he had crushed years ago finally came back. It suddenly dwindled slightly as another thought entered his mind.

"But, Gibbs' an ex-Marine."

"Yer poin'?"

"Military types aren't quite so open to screwing guys." Tony flushed slightly as he made this comment, Chris giving him an incredulous look.

"Ah'm from 'bama, DiNozzo. Ah think Ah know a bit about gay prejudice." The slight shiver that passed through Chris was not missed by Tony. He felt suddenly protective towards the younger man as the kid's defensive posture earlier was making more sense. The kid must have received some trouble for falling in love with Pride, "Gibbs don' strike me as the kin' ta be actin' ou' ag'inst ya fer bein' gay. Plus, yer so close, Ah think 'e'll le' ya know withou' a fuss."

**_~*~NCIS~*~_ **

"How did this happen, Dwayne?" The words escaped Gibbs in a soft whisper as he sat at the kitchen table, slowly drinking a cup of the coffee that Dwayne had made earlier. He watched his friend turn his head to look at him quizzically. The Southerner was relaxing back on the table, letting his sore inner muscles relax as he talked with Gibbs. The sight was oddly calming to Gibbs, he had not seen his friend look this dream-dazed in a long time.

"Hmm?" Dwayne blinked slowly at his friend before the question registered, "Me 'n' Chris?"

"Yes. You're an open person but I've never seen you as the type to play this kind of game."

"It's a mixed story, mah brother." Dwayne moved his head back into a neutral position, gazing softly at the ceiling, "It 'appened a bit back. It was a few months af'er Chris 'ad lost 'is sweet Savannah ta Baitfish. We got a bad case, murdered Petty Officer tha' looked jus' lik' Savannah. Between tha' an' me gettin' stabbed in fron' of the office, Chris fell o'er the edge. 'e started to crumble, Ah picked up the pieces. 'e came to terms with the fact tha' 'e 'ad been in love with me for some time. We were both quite unsettled but wha' 'e 'ad was beyond puppy love, Jethro." Dwayne looked at Gibbs again, his gaze expressing the extent of the emotion in the story.

"You offered to date him to fix him."

"Yes. Worked lik' a charm. The boy was 'ead o'er heels. Ah was beyond unnerved but Ah coul'n' stand 'im hurtin' lik' that." Dwayne flushed slightly, "Quicker'n Ah thought, Ah foun' mahself fallin' in love as well. 'e was treatin' me like Linda used to bafore she grew scared of mah work. There were 'ardships, trauma from fam'ly an' foe alik' but we got through it. The team was nothin' but supportive the whole way. Me an' Chris grew e'en closer despite the trouble, tha's how we got 'ere." Gibbs smiled softly at the story but hid it behind his coffee mug. Dwayne looked questioningly at Gibbs' contemplative gaze. He folded his hands behind his own head as he smiled kindly at the other man.

"Now, Ah know that look." Gibbs schooled his face into a more controlled mask at the comment, "When're you gonna tell 'im?" Gibbs' mask broke slightly in the grace of his friend's gaze.

"Tonight maybe. When we head to our hotels." He raised an eyebrow at Dwayne, "Know a good romantic restaurant?" Dwayne snorted incredulously and grinned at his friend.

_**~*~End~*~** _


End file.
